Songfic: The Galaxy Song
by Wepon
Summary: Maracot, a captain of the Felicitis empire, is sent out to sell purple spice to aspiring colonies. However, whilst on this seemingly impossible quest, he stumbles across a beloved T3 planet. Loyal to his empire, he follows the normal 'procedure'.


_Just remember that you're standing on a planet that's evolving_

_And revolving at nine hundred miles an hour,_

_That's orbiting at nineteen miles a second, so it's reckoned,_

_A sun that is the source of all our power._

In the dark abyss that was space, filled with pinpricks of eggshell white hues called 'stars', a single ship stirred. Maracot narrowed his sightless eyes, and placed his hand on the controller for his Abductor. He had been navigating the galaxy for hours on end, and it was quite a burden considering the purple spice that he had aboard, his whole point of the mission. Already the sweet-smelling spice was getting to his head, and was making the captain feel quite feverish. He clicked a button on his side belt, to activate the goggles that helped him see and switch them to a seperate mode.

A small sound echoed through the ship, the foreign radio signals that signaled an alien civilization was near. With a quick, smoothly performed flick of the wrist, Maracot twisted the ship around sharply, following the sound closely, his ears open for the noises that he could hear. Eyebrows flew up in surprise as he lowered himself into a solar system to find a beautifully crafted planet. He pressed his face up agaisnt the glass, and his nose twitched. "Wow..A _T3_ planet." He slowly tilted the controls to lower his ship further into the planet, to check for any sentient species.

His eyes widened as he saw the trees and foliage that seemed to spring up and reach with eager tendrils to touch his ship. "Amazing, a truly great specimen.. I should report back to Redisis with a quick report of this.." A terrible smile broke his muzzle, parting his lips and showing his pearly whites, unusually sharp for an herbivorous species. Every sentient species in the galaxy that had met the Felicitis species knew what would happen if you had inhabited of a Terraform 3 planet. They only had one choice, be wiped out by the Felicitis, or surrender. Snapping back into consciousness, Maracot kept his eyes peeled for anything strange. Just because it was Terraformed perfectly, didn't mean it wasn't 'enemy' territory.

_The sun and you and me and all the stars that we can see_

_Are moving at a million miles a day_

_In an outer spiral arm, at forty thousand miles an hour,_

_Of the galaxy we call the 'Milky Way'._

Maracot looked up at the sky for a split second, but found himself drawn to it. How odd it was, a dark gaudy green, filled with stars though the apparent solar body that inhabited this system shone brightly in the sky. He cleared his throat, and turned on his radar. A loud 'ping' sounded in his ears, quite loud considering he was blind which made his hearing ten times better. A little grunt escaped his throat, and his goggles picked up something. Carefully, the Felicitis inched towards it, only to uncover that it was a city.

A toothy smile broke his muzzle, and he rubbed his claws together. Maracot extended a long, pointed claw and pressed a button on the dashboard, basically parking the Abductor in midair. He walked over to a rack containing several tools used for various missions. He went over them a few times, and the male finnally picked out a few items. His claws wrapped around two guns, a translator, and a large broad sword. Maracot fastened the translator to his goggles, put the guns in his belt, and the broadsword was held in his hand. At last, he walked over to the drop off door, which was a door that extended down to the floor when landed, but he'd have to make a special 'drop landing' right now.

He closed his eyes, stretched his arms out, and spoke. "Opna." The door seemed to follow this strange command, and it opened to reveal that the ship was hundreds of feet off the ground. Through the thickly laden clouds, he could make out the city hall, and a grin once again spread across his face. "Fyrir Spode!" The Felicitian language seemed to bounce off his tongue, and he threw the sword upon a strap on his back to fasten it there. With that done, he jumped. Down, down, down, he fell, plummeting to the ground. Dark, leathery wings seemed to snap out of his shoulderblades, and he beat them once, twice. In what seemed like two seconds, he was soaring through the skies of this planet. His goggles showed a little sleepy town, still and unstirring in the hours of dawn. Like a shadow, Maracot descended upon it, landing by an entertainment building, pressing up against it and sucking in his gut, not daring to breath in case anyone was awake.

_Our galaxy itself contains a hundred billion stars._

_It's a hundred thousand light years side to side._

_It bulges in the middle, sixteen thousand light years thick,_

_But out by us, it's just three thousand light years wide._

Maracot dropped to a furious crouch, teeth grit in determination. In one swift movement, he leaped out, twisted in a barrel-roll esque motion, barreling towards the town hall. Soon enough, he was pressed agaisnt the wall in the similar fashion. He made a quiet 'shhh'ing noise to calm his frazzled nerves, and the Felicitis strode into the town hall, eyebrows knit in a solemn unreadable expression. He put on the most fearsome grin he could conjure up at the moment, and advanced towards a desk. He placed his clawed paws on the desk and stared straight at the creature who occupied it eyes.  
He switched on his translator, and spoke in their tongue. "Ello' madame," That Felicitian accent was thickly smothered in his voice. "I come from the noble planet of Felicitis, fearsome rulers of the galaxy and followers of Spode. I have come to speak of the prospect of peace between your race and your leaders." The female at the desk barely stirred. "Yea', sorry hon. Have an appointment? Kinda' busy here." Maracot scored his claws across the desk, creating a high-pitched squealing noise. "Take me to your leader, or we'll do this the hard way." Peace was out of the question, either these people would forefit their goregeous planet, or be killed.

The lady stood up now, fear shining in her eyes. "Alright spice," Using the term associated with 'friendly' males. Begrudgingly, she brought him to the mayors' office. "Here, don't be long." She fumed, storming off in the opposite direction. Maracot stole a glance at her, and quickly snatched one gun from his belt. Swift as a Spode worshipper in a church, he shot at her neck, watching her fall with a sickening 'splurch'. A wicked grin knit into his face. "One specimen for Redisis, check." With that said, he thrust the doors to the Mayors' office open. "Ello', food." He snarled viciously.

The whole galaxy seemed to stand still with those words slipping off his tongue. The mayor's ears pressed against his ears. "...Wait what?" He whipped around and questioned.

_We're thirty thousand light years from galactic central point._

_We go 'round every two hundred million years,_

_And our galaxy is only one of millions of billions_

_In this amazing and expanding universe._

A ferocious roar escaped Maracot's mouth. "I traveled thirty thousand light years to reach a habitable planet, and it seems I've found one.." He seemed to slither towards the mayor, tongue flicking in a reptile like action. "And I'm going to take it from the one who inhabits it.." Sightless eyes were narrowed. "Give me your planet..Or face the consequences." Almost at once, he whipped out his gun yet again and pressed it against his forehead.

Maracot climbed on the mayor's desk, gun in hand. "So, mayor..Tell me about your philosophy." The mayor's eyes widened. "Please! Our galaxy is only one of millions of billions! There must be another planet!" Fear glittered in his dark eyes, but Maracot was a determined captain, and wouldn't take 'no' as an answer. "Tell. Me." His hand rested on the creature's shoulder, and at his pleading, he grasped it tightly, the claws digging deep into his skin, exposing scarlet red blood that was already oozing down his skin.

_The universe itself keeps on expanding and expanding_

_In all of the directions it can whizz_

_As fast as it can go, at the speed of light, you know,_

_Twelve million miles a minute, and that's the fastest speed there is._

The mayor gave up. Reluctantly, he looked at Maracot straight it his unseeing eyes. "We are the Monerva empire. Carnivorous by nature, economic by influence. We own various galaxies and have purchased many. A beautiful system lavishes and holds only the best Terraform 3 planets." Maracot's eyebrows flew up in surprise, and he stopped him right there. "WAIT! What?" He came in closer to his face. "Where is it?" His ghastly eyes were set ablaze with fiery hunger, a thirst for knowledge that would be insuffiecent to even _**try**_ and quench.

"Your in it.." He closed his eyes, fearful of the knowledge he had just distrubuted. "You say, there are others?" The mayor's face grew pale. "Y-yes. This system keeps on expanding and expanding..It's quite strange."

_So remember, when you're feeling very small and insecure,_

_How amazingly unlikely is your birth,_

_And pray that there's intelligent life somewhere up in space,_

Maracot grinned devilishly, jumping off the table, flapping his wings in midair and twisting downwards to show off -and intimidate- the mayor. He feigned gun inspection, looking at it while starting to speak in a garish voice. "Mr. Mayor..Y'know, a long time ago..when we were _creatures_.." He stole a glance to catch the puzzled expression set in the mayor's face. "We were pushed around, the blind fools of our planet.." Eyes closed for emphasis. "We were herbivores..Fools. _Cowards_.." The Mayor opened his mouth to speak, but Maracot saw him with his goggles. "Be quiet before I blow your brains out!" He snarled.

A deathstare was thrown his way, and the Felicitis resumed speaking. "We don't know why we were invented..We flew blindly. Many suffered..died..perished." His teeth bared, and his hands bundled up into fists. Maracot whipped around, and brought his hand down on the desk, hard. "_WE WERE HERBIVORES! WE WERE UNDERRATED! HATED! DEGRADED! DISGUSTED!_" He howled, tail lashing in fury. Maracot's shoulders hunched, wings folded and sightless eyes fixed on the ground. "B-but sir.." The mayor dared to speak, and continued when Maracot didn't respond. "Our trees don't bear fruit."

_'Cause there's bugger all down here on Earth._


End file.
